diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Licht und Schatten/Geschichte
Meinen Gruß werte Reisende Geschichte wird fast immer von den Siegern geschrieben. Meist unter dem heiligen Versprechen der Objektivität, doch das ist schlichtweg gelogen. Niemand hat ein zweites Augenpaar auf der Gegenseite liegen, um wirklich objektiv zu sein. Es währe sicher falsch, mit dieser Lüge auch hier herumzuwinken. Unsere Geschichte ist so subjektiv wie wir selbst es sind und das soll auch garnicht anders sein. Unsere Vergangenheit war bei weitem nicht immer sauber, nicht immer ehrenhaft und vorallem ein Sammelsurium von Fehlentschedungen von oft katastrophalem Ausmaß. Entscheidungen, die zum großen Teil dem Mit-Gründungsmitglied, der kleinen Schneiderin Sarenna Meier, anzulasten sind und die auch dazu steht. Vor allem das Wiederholen immer gleicher Fehler kann durchaus nachdenklich stimmen. Dem gegenüber steht lediglich das Argument, "Wo gearbeitet wird, passieren Missgeschicke und wo viel getan wird, eben viele". Sarenna war die einzige in der Gilde, die bei Ausbildungsstufe 66 noch keine Fluglizenz hatte - eben weil sie zu sehr mit der Gemeinschaft beschäftigt war. Zwei Gildenfreunde finanzierten Ihr dann diese... Wir beginnen im Jahr sieben, dem Zeitpunkt der Eröffnung des Weisenhauses im Kathetrahlenviertel zu Sturmwind... Die Gründungsschwestern Es war in den ersten Tagen jenes Jahres. Drei Flüchtlinge kamen nach Sturmwind, eine überstürtzte Flucht aus einer Gegend, in welcher der längst vergessenen Mithrilorden herrschte. Dort war ein normales Leben nicht mehr möglich, es gab fast nur noch grölende Horden Schwachsinniger, die herumpöbelnd die Städte bevölkerten. Ziemlich verlassen standen die Freundinnen herum, wollten eine Gemeinschaft gründen, doch sie kannten hier niemanden. Sarenna war eine von Ihnen, Shadrya und Mariska die anderen. In Sturmwind schwärmten sie aus, um die notwendige Unterstützung für Ihre neue Gemeinschaft zu finden und die drei waren in der Wahl Ihrer Mittel nicht zimperlich. Namen mit Hirnlosigkeitsgarantie gehörten zu den Anfangsmitgliedern und lediglich im Mondpark stieß einer der Frauen auf einen Elf in Frauenkleidern, der aber vom Niveau her zu den drei Freundinnen zu passen schien - Eladriel. Nun musste man einen passenden Gildennamen finden. Er sollte aussagekräftig sein, keine Völker und Klassen ausschließen und nach möglichkeit einen Wiederspruch beinhalten. "Licht und Schatten", darauf einigte man sich schließlich, das Helle und das Dunkle, stellvertretend für die verschiedenen Schulen der Gelehrten. Denn auch darin war man sich einig: Es sollte eine Vereinigung des Wissens sein, mit hohen Ansprüchen an Bildung und Format der Mitglieder. Ein gar frommer Wunsch, wie sich später immer wieder zeigte. Kaum waren zehn Leute beisamen, wurde die Gemeinschaft offiziell...... und schon wurden die "Killer", "Destroyer", und ähnliche Zeitgenossen unter teilweise heftigem Protest verabschiedet. Die übrig gebliebenen drei Frauen und der verkleidete Mann schworen einander, lieber unter sich zu bleiben, als irgendwelche Gestalten anzulachen, welche die von Beginn an hoch gelegte Meßlatte drücken könnten. Ein Schwur, der irgendwann noch schwerwiegende Bedeutung bekommen sollte. Diese Vier bildeten den Gildenrat und waren für kurze Zeit auch die einzigen Mitglieder, denn damals waren die Straßen der Städte noch so gut wie leer. Sarenna Meier blieb Gildenmeisterin, ohne sich aber damit hervorzukehren. Das war über lange Zeit nur Formsache, da alle Beschlüsse gemeinsam gefasst wurden....... Der Alltag Allmählich bekam die Gilde Zulauf von bislang einsam herumstreifenden Wanderern. Eine Gildenhalle wurde erbaut, Regeln erstellt, Bewerbungen und Geschichten wurden darin geschrieben und das Leben der Gemeinschaft spielte sich alsbald ebenso innerhalb wie außerhalb der eigenen Mauern ab. Bestandene Abenteuer wurden erzählt und neue geplant und immer mehr erstreckte sich der Erfahrungsbereich der Leute über immer mehr Lehrstufen. Die Mitgründerin Shadrya verließ aufgrund privater Gründe sehr bald die Gilde und hinsichtlich der Kompetenzen kristallisierte sich bald heraus, daß Sarenna mit ihrem sozialen Gewissen für das Innenleben der Gemeinschaft samt neuer Aufnahmen zeichnete, während der Elf Eladriel seine Stärken eher im Sektor Planung hatte. Die vierte Rätin Mariska hinterließ nie eine eigenständig merkbare Handschrift in den Ratsentscheidungen. Die Zeit zog dahin und die Gemeinschaft wurde immer größer........ Der Rat Über lange Zeit arbeitete die Gildenführung auf unauffällige Weise gut und effizient. Dann jedoch verließ Mariska den Rat, um sich nur noch um sich zu kümmern und statt ihr wurde mit eine Neue in das Gremium gewählt - Thessalia. Sarenna schenkte ihr trotz Warnungen von außerhalb ihr Vertrauen. Das sollte sich bald als fataler Fehler erweisen, denn das Endziel von Thessalia war ausschließlich der große Feldzug, womit sie mit Eladriel einer Meinung war, was die Gildenzukunft betraf. Der ehrenhafte Krieger Rahleg war nun die vierte Stimme im Rat, doch dieser war als enger Weggefährte des Elfs immer einer Meinung mit ihm. Sarennas damaliges Streben nach Einigkeit wurde im Rat bald als Schwäche ausgelegt und leidlich ausgenutzt. Dies zog nach sich, daß sich die drei anderen Ratsmitglieder immer mehr von der Gilde abhoben, sich von den Ursprüngen entfernten. Es gab in den Hallen eigene Kammern nur für Ratsmitglieder, es gab für sie ein eigenes Flüsterrohr und was dort geschrieben und gesprochen wurde, widersprach dem Grundgedanken von "Licht und Schatten" völlig. Wärme wurde ersetzt durch Häme, Verständnis durch abfällige Bemerkungen über andere ebenso wie über die mit ihren Idealen im Rat bald alleine gegen drei andere stehende Ratsvorsitzende. Auch Sarennas Vorschlag, befreundete Wanderer einzuladen, um mit diesen Schwächere zu unterstützen, wurde nur belächelt. Sie rief die Priesterin " Lindhand", doch niemand vom Rat zog mit, um neue Leute zu schulen. Diese schwelenden Konflikte sowie die immer spürbarer werdende Kälte blieben auch den übrigen Mitgliedern nicht verborgen und langsam mehrten sich besorgte Stimmen, vor allem was das immer schnellere Wachsen der Gemeinschaft betraf. Die "Gilde in der Gilde" Wovor Sarenna immer gewarnt hatte, ohne allerdings wirklich vehement dagegen aufzutreten, wurde Wirklichkeit. Ein paar erreichten die damals nur mögliche Ausbildungsstufe siebzig und verloren immer mehr den Bezug zu den Schwächeren. In Sarennas Abwesenheit wurden im Schnellverfahren Leute aufgenommen, die hier niemals hätten sein dürfen - sei es aufgrund ihrer Großspurigkeit, ihrer mangelnden Hilfsbereitschaft, ihres bescheidenen Intellekts oder ihrer Humorlosigkeit. Ein Fehler der sich auch später immer wiederholte. Immer mehr der Alteingesessenen fragten sich, ob es noch Sinn macht in einer Gemeinschaft zu bleiben, deren Spitzenleute nur noch die Geheimnisse in Karazhan vor Augen haben? Der Elf Eladriel nutzte sein Organisationstalent, um gemeinsam mit anderen Gilden große Abenteuer zu planen und zu organisieren und ließ es widerspruchslos zu, daß ihn manche als "Gildenchef" titulierten. Sarenna unternahm dagegen nichts, sie merkte wie gut ihm das tat und gönnte ihm dieses kleine Vergnügen. Eine härtere Hand Die Beschwerden über neue, absolut nicht zur Gemeinschaft passende Leute brachten es mit sich, daß Sarenna ab und zu einen aus der Gilde verabschiedete. Eladriel protestierte zwar regelmäßig dagegen, da es sich dabei immer um voll ausgebildete Kämpfer handelte und eine derartige Schwächung seinen Großmachtsvorstellungen von riesigen Feldzügen zuwider lief. Doch die Ratsvorsitzende Sarenna blieb ab sofort in Mitgliederfragen hart und Neuaufnahmen gab es nur noch in ihrem Beisein. Einen weiteren Aufschrei des Elfs gab es, als Sarenna Neubewerber nicht nur auf ihren Humor, sondern auch auf ihre soziale Gesinnung hin prüfte. Für seine Schlachtzüge war humanes Gedankengut nicht relevant, für Sarennas streben nach innerer Harmonie jedoch schon. Die Bruchlinie zwischen den beiden wurde immer deutlicher. Hier der Wunsch nach einer Armee im Stechschritt marschierender Soldaten - dort der Traum von lachenden, hilfsbereiten Individualisten...... Die Gildenmeisterin hatte sich sowohl durch ihr nun härteres Durchgreifen, als auch durch das Negieren von Mehrheitsentscheidungen im Rat von der Illusion einer Demokratie in der Gemeinschaft für lange Zeit verabschiedet, ohne deshalb ihre Ohren für die Anliegen der Leute zu verschließen. Der Blitzschlag zum Jahreswechsel Mehrere der Alten hatten es auch schon angekündigt, doch als am letzten Tag des Jahres Sieben Torkja, Lian und weitere alte Mitglieder vor Sarenna standen, um über ihren Abschied aus der Gilde zu reden, war das Maß voll. Ohne vorherige Warnung warf Sarenna den Elf Eladriel als Quelle der andauernden Meinungsverschiedenheiten in der Gemeinschaft aus der Gilde. Als Thessalia im Rat, Rahleig und ein paar von seinen Gefolgsleuten dagegen protestierten, entließ Sarenna auch diese. Die Zeit der Diskussion war vorbei, die Entscheidung Wärme oder Kälte, Hilfsbereitschaft oder Karazhan, Großmannsgehabe oder fester und überschaubarer Freundeskreis war gefallen. Es gab Freudentänze innerhalb der Gilde und diese waren von einer Herzlichkeit, daß Sarenna sprachlos in der Mitte stand und eher nur fühlte als dachte. Erst jetzt wurde ihr in ganzem Umfang bewusst, wie überfällig diese harte und schnelle Entscheidung gewesen war. "Licht und Schatten" hatte seine Wurzeln wieder gefunden! Das war eine weitere fatale Fehleinschätzung der Gildenmeisterin, wie sich später herausstellte...... Das Notquartier Sarenna errichtete sofort mit ein paar Handwerkern aus der Gilde rasch eine Notunterkunft, denn der rausgeworfenen Eladriel war der bisherige Verwalter des Anwesens und gab dessen Schlüssel nicht aus der Hand. Jene Schlüsseln wähnte er als Druckmittel, und als ohne sein Zutun in kürzester Zeit neue Baracken errichtet wurden, erzürnte ihn das noch mehr. Doch das Bauholz dafür hatte Sarenna in einer Ahnung des Unausweichlichen schon lange zuvor besorgt. Bei Verbündeten der Gilde, bei anderen Freunden und Bekannten, überall hetzte der Elf gegen seine mit Recht verlustig gegangene Heimat und verbreitete seine verzerrte Wahrnehmung der Ereignisse. Als selbst er es merkte, daß seine Haßtiraden nur mehr auf Abscheu stießen, sandte er seinen Weggefährten Rahleg aus, um seine Lehren zu verkünden. Daß er damit auch den ansonst makellosen Namen dieses ehrenhaften Kriegers in Frage stellte war ihm die Sache wert. Eladriels Verhalten setzte bei Sarenna Meier einen Lernprozess in Gang, der sich später noch bei ähnlicher Gelegenheit als sehr wertvoll erweisen sollte. Alter Neubeginn Es herrschte endlich wieder Frieden und Einigkeit bei "Licht und Schatten". Des Elfs prophezeite Spaltung fand nie statt, da nur wenige seinen Hetzrufen gegen die Gilde gefolgt waren. Er mißbrauchte zwar unter nun falschem Namen eine Zeit lang die Ruinen der ehemaligen Hallen für seine Intrigen, und machte sich vollends lächerlich, als er verkündete nur noch dreißig Prozent der Mitglieder wären noch in unserer Gemeinschaft. Der Zwerg Caruzius schlug schließlich vor, ihn ab nun an zu ignorieren und man stimmte ihm zu. Sarenna ahnte zu der Zeit nicht, daß dieser Vorschlag Teil eines perfiden Plans war. Sie säuberte die provisorischen Baracken von Einträgen Eladriels ideologisch tiefbrauner Spuren und wir boten den wenigen von ihm Irregeleiteten an, sie nach besten Möglichkeiten aus den Beständen der Gildenbank zu entschädigen. Die Betroffenen zeigten sich angenehm überrascht, denn das passte nicht in das von jenem Intriganten gemalte Schwarzweiß-Bild. Wie uns Kontaktleute aus seinem Umfeld berichteten, fand er auch dafür nur hämische Bemerkungen, doch niemand interessierte sich noch dafür. Die vorläufige Zukunft auf der alten und bewährten Basis hatte schon längst begonnen. So dachte man......... Wahlen und weiter..... Alsbald versuchte man es doch wieder mit der Demokratie. Es wurde gewählt und der Rat setzte sich nun aus Torkjya, Lian und Sarenna zusammen, wobei Letztere als Gildenmeisterin bestätigt wurde. Man sprach offen über ihre seinerzeitige Führungsschwäche aus Milde heraus, doch trotzdem Vertraute man ihr abermals. Etwas abgeflaute Kontakte wurden erneuert, intensiviert, neue Leute kamen hinzu und finden bis heute das, was sie offenbar gesucht hatten - Wärme,Geborgenheit und eine heitere Atmosphäre. Dafür steht "Licht und Schatten" auch in Zukunft und daran wird sich nie mehr etwas ändern. Man hatte aus den Fehlern der Vergangenheit gelernt. Doch wie hieß es eingangs? Geschichte wird fast immer von den Siegern geschrieben, wirkliche Objektivität ist in sich schon eine Lüge und reine Wahrheiten existieren auch beim besten Willen immer nur im Kopf. Der Ruf einer Neuen Welt Viele der Stammeinwohner Azeroths waren unzufrieden mit den herrschenden Zuständen, mit den Horden von quasi Analphabeten, die grölend und sich hirnlos duellierend, ins Land strömten- und das auch noch mit dem Segen der Halbgötter über uns. Ein Zustand, der sich bis heute insofern noch mehr verschlimmerte, da viele der einst interessanten und anspruchsvollen Aufträge verschwunden oder derart verwässert waren, dass sie selbst von den stupidesten Leuten erledigt werden konnten und können. Denn nur noch auf sie ist das wohlwollende Auge der Halbgötter gerichtet, während man immer mehr auf jene vergisst, die bereits alleine einen erfolgreichen Töpfchengang erledigen können, ohne eine hygienische Katastrophe zu hinterlassen........ Viele begannen abzuwandern, um anderswo ihr Glück zu versuchen, wo man ihre Fähigkeit, sich wie humanoide, gebildete Wesen auszudrücken noch zu schätzen wußte. Auch aus unseren Reihen ließen ein paar ihre Verwandten dorthin ziehen, auf der Suche nach einem geheimnissvollen verlorenen und sehr machtvollen Ring. Manche von ihnen irren nach wie vor noch dort umher, doch ihre Wurzeln hier bei uns hatten sie nicht vergessen und einige sind auch wieder zu uns zurückgekehrt. Kurze Erholungsphase Im dritten Mond des Jahres Acht zeigte Sarenna Zeichen schwerer Erschöpfung und bat sich eine Erholungszeit bei der Führung von "Licht und Schatten" aus. Die Elfin Torkjya war die Auserkorene, während dieser Phase die Geschicke der Gemeinschaft zu leiten. Dies konnte sich der Sympathie und Loyalität der Gilde ebenso sicher sein, wie ihre vorrübergehend etwas Müde gewordene Wahlschwester Sarenna. Diese übernahm die Führung wieder, als sie frisch und sichtlich erholt aus ihrer Rekonvaleszenz zurück kam. Das war allerdings auch insofern notwendig, da sich der Rat in dieser Zeit durch völlige Inaktivität auszeichnete. Ein letzter Fluch aus der Vergangenheit Einen Monat darauf wurde ein neues Bündnis mit einer Gilde geschmiedet und dabei fanden sich auch Leute, die seinerzeit mit dem Elf Eladriel mitgezogen waren, mit ihm aber offenbar ebensowenig auskamen. Angesichts dieses Umstandes wurde unter Beifall beschlossen, die seinerzeitige Unstimmigkeit samt ihm endgültig in den Köpfen zu begraben und hier quasi neu zu beginnen....... was ein ganz fatales Nachspiel hatte! Er erfuhr natürlich von seinem als Spion fungierenden Zwerg Caruzius sofort von diesem Bündnis und stürmte gleich darauf die Hallen, um sich dort als ungebetener Gast in einer längst abgeschlossenen Diskussion elend lang auszubreiten, wie gut er doch sei, daß sein Gedankengut nicht braun gefärbt sei und derlei mehr. Sarenna sah sich dieses langweilige Elaborat wenige Minuten dannach nur flüchtig durch und löschte den ganzen Unsinn- gemäß der soeben getroffenen Vereinbarung " Aus und vorbei". Und nun schlug die Stunde des Intriganten.......! Der Magier Lian und seine Sklavin "Halts -Maul-Du-Fotze"- Torkjya, also just jene beiden Leute, hauptsächlich deretwegen Sarenna seinerzeit jenen Elf aus der Gilde warf, die sich in den Rat wählen ließen, dort keinen Finger rührten...... die plärrten plötzlich von "Zensur" und schlichen sich gleich darauf klammheimlich aus der Gilde. Ein unglaublich schäbiger Akt, wie es auch unsere anderen Leute empfanden. Lediglich Eladriels Leibzwerg Caruzius hatte zumindest das Format, in unseren Hallen eine Abschiedserklärung zu hinterlassen, bevor auch er ging. Seine Frau Charis blieb noch kurz, um bei Gildentreffen regelmäßig Stunk zu machen - bis Sarenna sie hinauswarf. Rasend schnell um sich greifende Hysterie und irgendwelchen Kreischern blind nachzuhoppeln ist ein Phänomen, vor dem sich "Licht und Schatten" gefeit sah. Eine Fehleinschätzung mehr in unserer Geschichte, wie sich noch zeigen soll............ Fortsetzung folgt........